


Fransweek 2020

by Sansy_pansy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of tragic love, Adult Frans, Completed, F/M, Feb 8 ~ Feb 14, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fransweek, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Some Plot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers, Valentine’s Day, not until chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansy_pansy/pseuds/Sansy_pansy
Summary: Rather than writing one-shots for each day, I’ve decided to write a short continuous story with a small plot in dedication to this year’s fransweek.Day 1 - ConfessionDay 2 - FearsDay 3 - GiftsDay 4 - SeasonsDay 5 - DistanceDay 6 - FairytaleDay 7 - Valentine’s DayDisclaimer: I do not own any of the Undertale characters. All rights reserved.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: Frans Week





	1. Day 1 - Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk is of consent age. I do not, by any means, support pedophilia.

“Is there something ya wanna say to me, kid?” 

She tried. She tried so hard not to flinch at the ominous tone in the monster’s voice, but what with how nervous and anxious she was, Frisk was certain that even though she startled only slightly, it was enough for him to notice that she was indeed hiding something from him.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. Despite being a skeleton, his facial expressions were very present, and it was one of the thing that fascinated Frisk so much about the way works of magic. 

However, she didn’t really have the time to dwell on her curiosity for she was very much in trouble, judging by the displeasure edged on Sans’ skull.

“I...I don’t know what you’re t-talking about.” She blurted out, wringing her hands together.

_ Wow, that was so lame. Way to go, you idiot. _

“Kid, do I look like I was born yesterday?” Sans snorted, unamused. “I can see that something’s wrong with you, and lately you’ve been trying to avoid me too. Didn’t take long for me to put two and two together.”

If only she could dig a hole to hide herself in, she thought. Frisk berated herself for ever thinking that she could get away from the monster’s keen, almost eerie awareness of everything.

A few weeks has passed by since Frisk fell down into the Underground. After meeting the lovable skelebros in Snowdin, Frisk has been hesitant to move on. This timeline around, she actually wanted to stay and take her time. She wanted to figure out how to SAVE Asriel rather than just leaving him as Flowey as they all live on the surface. 

Naturally, Sans had been against the idea of reliving another loop, but Frisk was insistant as she tried to convince him the need to SAVE the tragic young prince. She wanted a real happy ending. 

_ “ Just one last RESET. I have to SAVE him. Please. No more after that." She had promised the skeleton.  _

To her utter joy and surprise, Sans had given in to her resolve and decided to trust that she would keep her word, as long as she would let him help. Time and SOUL shenanigans were a messy business to solve, after all.

To which...the outcome did not go as Frisk wanted it to. With both of them spending so much time together now, aside from the secretive serious discussions when Papyrus is absent, Frisk came to realization that her  _ not-so-platonic  _ feelings towards Sans had begun to grow stronger.

Believing that her affection would never be reciprocated, the human had tried to deliberately avoid being in the same room as Sans for any longer than five minutes, eventually eliciting suspicion from the sais skeleton. He had been waiting for the right moment to question her, and that was why she had found herself in this tense and awkward situation.

“It’s...it’s nothing bad, I promise,” Frisk gulped, speaking as softly and steadily as possible. “I’ve just been having a small problem that needs to be sorted out. I’ve just been distracted. It’s nothing against you, so don’t worry.”

“What kind of problem? Tell me.” Sans insisted, a touch of concern lingering behind his words.

“It’s...personal. I can’t really...I can’t tell you, I’m sorry.”

For a short moment, the unsettling silence that followed troubled Frisk as she fidgeted on her seat, glancing at the skeleton monster beside her briefly, trying to decipher his expression. She felt her heart plummeting down her stomach when something akin to hurt flashed in his white eye lights.

“You don’t trust me. I get it.” He said with a somewhat bitter tone as he attempted to move away from her, but stopped when she abruptly grabbed his arm, a slightly panicked look in her eyes. 

“No! No, please don’t misunderstand. I do trust you. You’re my best friend, Sans.”

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” Sans settled back in his spot, this time scooting just a bit closer. His voice suddenly became almost a whisper of doubt and uncertainty as he uttered the next words carefully. “It’s not...it’s not about... _that_ timeline , is it?”

Frisk gulped subtly, knowing entirely what Sans was referring too. She had noticed for a while now that Sans secretly resented himself for killing her so many times when she wasn’t all that much of a good person under the influence of the  _ demon-who-must-not-be-named.  _

Granted, Frisk had been the one to go down that path out of morbid curiosity in the first place, and Sans’ actions were perfectly justified in her opinion...Still, the skeleton was regretful afterwards and he didn’t need to make that known to Frisk for her to realize. 

In any case, it was clear that Frisk did not hold any resentment towards him, and she refused to let him believe otherwise.

“No Sans, it’s not about... _that_ either . It’s....it’s about...my feelings...”

“Your feelings?” Sans asked, confused. “For what exactly?”

_ Should I really confess?  _

_ What if this affects our friendship? _

_ What would he think of me then? _

The human’s mind raced with insecure and doubtful thoughts, her hands retreating nervously to her lap. A brilliant shade of red spread across her cheeks as she directed her gaze towards the wooden floor, her voice having reduced to a barely audible whisper.

“...For you.”

For a moment, Sans did not say anything. He seemed speechless, his white eye lights staring at Frisk as though she had grown a second head. If she hadn’t known any better, she would say he didn’t quite believe her confession.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

“...For me?” He gently inquired.

Frisk nodded shyly.

“You d-don’t have to a-accept it or anything,” She quickly added. “I-I’m not asking for an answer o-or anything like that. I...I just wanted you to know-“

She didn’t even get the chance to finish before a blinding blue light flashed next to her, where Sans was previously sitting.

And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Day 2 - Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how obsessed I am with these two? They’re PERFECT for each other, so much that a little bit of angst just makes their love story even more perfect.

Sans was afraid.

It wasn’t a paralyzing or frightening sort of fear, or anything like it. 

No, he was just worried.  _Terrifyingly_ worried. Of his emotions and the worst possible outcome because of it.

Maybe he should have given Frisk an answer. Said something meaningful. Not running away from his problems like he always did like some sort of coward.

_ Or maybe it’s just a poor excuse of being lazy? _

_ Hell if I know. _

In truth, Sans knew he had been longing for Frisk’s affections for a long time. Their story was complicated and tragic, filled with broken promises and uncertain trust throughout so many timelines that he lost count. 

Despite everything, the skeleton still managed to fall in love with Frisk’s courage, her selflessness and her determination to SAVE everyone, no matter what had happened between them in the less than peaceful iterations. It was just hard not to love her, she always managed to weave her way into his SOUL with her kindness and beauty.

So what exactly was he so scared of? She had openly confessed to him, and he knew he loved her in return, so what was stopping him?

“....I’m not good for her.” Sans muttered to himself as he laid on his mattress and buried his skull in his pillow.

Sans knew perfectly well that he wasn’t exactly a good person. He had common morals, sure, but he had done things, unforgivable misdeeds in _that_ timeline . Even if his actions seemed justified at the time, even if it was necessary evil, it wouldn’t ever change the fact that he killed Frisk countless times. 

The haunting images kept flashing in his mind, visions of himself watching as Frisk bled out on the golden checkered-tiles of the Judgement Hall, her body broken and bent from every angle, pierced with hundreds of femurs mercilessly, burnt by the fury of his blasters.

He would especially never forget the way her eyes pleaded for him to have mercy right before he delivered each fatal blow, no longer red with malice and hatred but replaced with the brilliant shade of sapphire blue. 

_ The way her tears continued to fall even though she was dead. _

The guilt and agony he bared as he clutched her mangled figure to his ribcage, crying and begging for the demon to return the human. _His_ human . 

He was dangerous. He was destructive. He was a living weapon. He was nihilistic. There wasn’t a single thing about him that would ever convince him that he was good enough for someone as compassionate and sweet and shy as Frisk.

And yet, his SOUL yearn for the human’s affections. It was a selfish desire, but the brunette’s confession kept playing over and over inside his mind and all he wanted to do was tell her how much she meant to him, too. 

Their relationship was anything but normal. They’ve been through a lot of RESETs together which had changed them so much, not to mention the fact that Frisk was human and Sans was a monster. Her lifespan was no doubt much shorter than his, and they could never conceive a child should they form a family in the future because of their incompatible SOULs. Moreover, he didn’t want to unintentionally hurt Frisk in any way.

There were many things Sans feared. But despite everything, he still wanted to at least try. Try to make Frisk happy. Try to leave the past timelines in the, well, past. 

It was only after he had come to a decision that he suddenly realized how Frisk might have misunderstood his abrupt disappearance right after she opened her SOUL to him. 

A new kind of fear engulfed his being.

“Well, shit. ”


	3. Day 3 - Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think it’s more interesting to have alternating POVs and take a peek inside both of their minds to simultaneously understand the true depths of their feelings.

Frisk sauntered back to the skeleton brother’s house, a light skip in her step and a heavy basket filled with various goods in her hands. She had finally decided the next step in her plan in order to SAVE Asriel and achieve a true happy ending for everyone. 

She had always overlooked one small detail that could have changed everything. In all of her previous RESETs, Asriel always went back to be Flowey and got left behind. It was the best outcome, as once he returned to having no emotions whatsoever, he could start harming the innocent once more. But Frisk finally made a decision that this time, she would convince the monster prince to come with them to the surface, despite his less than sympathetic identity as Flowey. She would watch over him and teach him how to love and care for others regardless of his lack of SOUL. A real friend might be all Asriel needed to preserve the good side of him.

But before moving forward on her last journey, she wanted to make something special for the skeleton brothers to thank them for looking out for her. Frisk wanted to cook a nice dinner and perhaps make a meaningful gift for Sans, mostly to show him her gratitude for trusting her and helping her with this last RESET.

Thinking about Sans, the human’s steps came to a halt. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips as she was reminded of the way the said monster had reacted to her confession the day before. Frisk didn’t dare to complain, after all, he must’ve been shocked and didn’t know how to respond. It didn’t really mean that he disliked her or anything.

It didn’t mean she didn’t feel a little embarrassed and disappointed, though.

_Don’t dwell on it_ , she thought to herself.  _It doesn’t matter. Being best friends is enough. I don’t want to be selfish._

Frisk felt her SOUL filled with DETERMINATION as she told herself that she was going to give Sans the best gift possible to hopefully erase any awkwardness caused by her confession and preserve their friendship.

If she was going to do this properly, she would have to make a few more stops. 

The idea of going through Waterfall with Undyne roaming about was terrifying, even if they were friends in the previous timelines. The last thing Frisk wanted was to trigger another RESET when she had already promised Sans that she would stay safe and that it would be the last time she would rewind time, for the sake of his peace of mind.

However, the brunette was never the one to back down from danger. She was determined to be brave and face the Warrior of monsters if needed. It would save her some time to move forward with her plan anyways if the chance to befriend Undyne would be given at a moment’s notice.

*********

Fortunately enough, Frisk managed to buy all of the necessities without running into the red head even once. The human took some advanced caution and asked Papyrus to distract Undyne during her quick trip to Waterfall then back to Snowdin. Thank God for the ever helpful skeleton. 

“HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED! I AM GLAD THAT YOUR TRAVEL HAS BEEN SAFE THANKS TO MY HELP! NYEHEHEH!” Papyrus boasted proudly as he entered the house. “OH! I SEE YOU HAVE DECIDED TO FOLLOW THE FOOTSTEPS OF THE GREATNESS THAT IS ME AND COOKED A VERY SPECIAL DINNER FOR US!”

Frisk happily nodded before Papyrus beamed excitedly as he began setting out the table. 

“THIS IS WONDERFUL! BUT WAIT, WHERE IS SANS? IS HE SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM AGAIN?” Papyrus huffed. “THAT LAZYBONES!”

“It’s alright Papy, I’ll go get him. I have something to give him anyways.” Frisk reassured as she left the kitchen and went to the table to grab the gift that she had especially prepared for the older brother. It was a brand new dark marine blue hoodie with a punny joke that she had sewed on herself.

The human suddenly felt her nerves rising through the roof with each step up the stairs, her SOUL thumping anxiously and her breath quickened. Truthfully, she did not know what to expect of Sans after the way he had reacted. She knew deep inside that he wasn’t a bad pers-  monster, and he certainly wasn’t a bad friend. He must have had a good reason as to why he teleported away after knowing Frisk’s earnest feelings. 

Taking a deep breath and hiding the bag behind her back, she raised her hand to knock on Sans’ door, only to see it flew open with a very nervous and sweating skeleton staring at her with wide eye sockets.

“Oh, Frisk. I uh...didn’t expect ya to be standing right behind my door, heheh...” He blurted out, scratching the back of his skull as a slight blue tint dusted his cheekbones. “I was gonna look for you, actually. To....talk to you.”

“Oh,” Frisk uttered shyly. “Well...I guess I wanted to talk to you too. I wanted you to know that I’ve decided what to do from here.” 

“You mean...”

Checking downstairs to see if Papyrus was listening in, and after making sure that he wasn’t, she leant closer to Sans, her voice a decisive tone.

“I figured out the missing puzzle to complete the story. I can finally SAVE Asriel alongside everyone. I’m leaving Snowdin tomorrow.”

In reality, Frisk had imagined many responses Sans might have when she would tell him her decision, but one of them definitely did not include him grabbing her by the hand and pulling her inside his bedroom, making her drop the gift bag on the wooden floor.

“Sans, what-“

“Kid, listen. I...I need to tell you something important. Please, just hear me out.” He pleaded, his eyelights sincere and desperate. “I’m sorry for leaving yesterday without saying anything. I was...confused, mostly scared. What you said really  _rattled my bones,_ heh...”

“Sans...” Frisk furrowed her brows at his half-hearted attempt at a joke.

“Sorry, um....I owe you an answer, but I’m not good with words, so I’m gonna keep this short but meaningful...” Sans cleared his non-existant throat, before gazing into Frisk’s eyes earnestly. The latter shifted apprehensively under his stare. Even though he was short for a monster, Frisk was still about three inches shorter than him and it was hard not to look away from his eye lights. “I want to give you something special.”

Frisk could feel the world slowly tune out around her.

“I want to give you my SOUL,” His voice was soft as a lover’s caress, his hold on her hand gentle and his love struck grin sweet. “A gift that only you could have, because I love you with all of it. Will you take it?”

It took the human a whole minute to process those heartfelt words. 

It didn’t take her longer than a second to spring into tears of happiness, her voice thick with emotion.

“I’ll treasure it,” She spoke genuinely. “Thank you.”

The skeleton monster smiled brightly before taking her into his arms. Frisk didn’t hesitate to return his hug, her SOUL brimming with love and newfound contentment.

“You know what this means, right? I’m not going to let you continue on alone this time,” Sans said with conviction. “I’ll go with you. After all, I did promise to help you complete this last RESET.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Frisk beamed. Suddenly, her mind drifted off to the temporarily forgotten gift bag. “Oh! I almost forgot! I’ve also got a special present for you.”

She quickly detached herself from Sans’ arms and picked up the bag, holding it over to him with a soft blush and a cute grin on her face. He chuckled playfully and dug his hand into the bag, pulling out the brand new hoodie and staring at it with pleasant surprise. An endearing smile found it’s way into his skull before he registered the pun and bursted into laughter.

” _ Don’t call me sternum, I’m humerus? _ ” He snickered comically. “Seriously?”

“Hey! I can be funny too!” Frisk pretended to pout.

“No offense, sweetheart, but your joke material is kinda  _bone dry._ ” 

“Oh yeah? You just don’t have the  _guts_ to admit that I can be a better comedian.” She tried not to giggle giddily at the term of endearment. “You can’t possibly  _stomach_ all of the humor I’ve got!”

“Oh really?  _Tibia_ honest, your failed attempt at a  _bone-ified_ joke doesn’t faze me in the slightest.” He quirked a brow bone. “I’d be getting goosebumps from the cringe, but ya know, I don’t have any  _skin_.”

Their playful little pun war came to an abrupt halt as an unholy screech resonated throughout the entire house. 

“SANS! HUMAN FRISK! PLEASE CEASE YOUR INSUFFERABLE BAD PUNS AT ONCE! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!”


	4. Day 4 - Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the prompts until now, this one was the one I enjoyed writing the most.

If he could put his feelings into words, Sans would describe falling in love with Frisk was the equivalent of the cycle of the four seasons. 

When he first recognized the signs, it was as though millions of radiant and vibrant colors poured into his world all at once. What started as a simple admiration and endearment blossomed into an attraction so powerful and unbreakable. He watched in awe as Frisk’s DETERMINATION and kindness swooned the monsters around her, all of them so eager and so happy to befriend such a wonderful person. 

He would never forget the ways her sapphire eyes sparkled brighter than the gem itself, brimming with courage and the desire to SAVE an entire civilization that had been wronged for hundreds of years. There was something sweet and adorable in the way she always spoke to him that drove Sans crazy, his SOUL humming with delight and his grin lovestruck. All of the flowers in every garden and the stars in the night sky could never dream to compare to her beauty and serenity. 

**********

Once the skeleton did realized the extension and depth of his affection however, it was already too late, he was in deeper than he could ever anticipated. 

She became the brightest sun that brought hope and content into his nihilistic life. Every time he saw her, his entire being became hot and warm, his palms and skull sweaty, his non-existent nerves shooting through the roof. 

Frisk was so selfless, so caring, so attentive. She gave the monsters their freedom. She gave him as a whole new set of emotions. He was always as good as lovesick when it came to the human. The period of time when he acknowledged his feelings and began to yearn for reciprocation was no doubt the greatest moment he ever lived.

And then came the first True RESET.

**********

Sans could still remember the slight, subtle yet significant shift in their relationship like it was yesterday. Frisk was a very curious being by nature, and he noticed just a bit too late how it could actually lead her down the wrong path. If his memories served well (it had never failed between numerous timelines, like a  _god damn curse_ ), RESETs after RESETs she was always trying to change something, make other choices, see different outcomes. Afterwards, she would reach Asgore and up and left the Underground before RESETting again, like nothing ever happened. 

~~_ He always made his spite and mistrust known in his vocal messages in the less than ideal iterations. _ ~~

The desire to SAVE everyone slowly, but surely, morphed into something darker and morbid each time she came across Sans in the Judgement Hall. He could read it in her eyes that no longer held the same kind of  DETERMINATION she used to. He was good at reading people. 

~~_ He didn’t necessarily like all of the things he could see in her back then. _ ~~

Her warm light began to fade and die out, like how the green leaves on a tree would change into a reddish-orange color and wither away. 

~~_ Like how the brilliant, shimmering blue in her irises changed to crimson red. _ ~~

**********

All too soon, whatever he felt for Frisk was cold and glacial when  _that_ timeline was finally triggered.

“Do you believe that even the worst person can change...?”

His voice was calm but sharp, his glare hostile. He had his gray hood up, casting his skull in an ominous shadow. Papyrus’ tattered red scarf was wrapped around his neck, some specks of dust still left behind that served as a painful reminder of his precious little brother’s death brought upon by the hands of the human girl who was once his dearest friend. 

Sans felt betrayed. Deceived . _Hurt._

_ Why would you do this? _

_ How could you have murdered so mercilessly? _

_ Did their lives not matter? _

_ Did Papyrus’ life not matter? _

_ How could you have done this to them? To my brother? _

_ To me? _

And yet, despite everything, the heartbroken and vengeful skeleton still dared to hope that the true angel was in there, deep down, and the murderous and genocidal megalomaniac that stood before him was just a soulless husk that pretended to be her. He refused to believe Frisk would turn on her friends and family. Turn on him.

~~_ He still loved her. So much. _ ~~

“That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”

Fri- no, the  _demon_ stepped forward. 

~~_ He didn’t want to acknowledge this murderer as his angel of Mercy. _ ~~

He didn’t recognize the cold and chilling laugh that escaped his own non-existent throat.

“All right. Well here’s a better question.” 

His grin was vicious and rancorous.

“Do you wanna have a bad time? ‘Cause if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”

The demon stepped closer again, blood red eyes glowing with malice, taunting him.

“Welp. Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises.”

_ I’m sorry, Frisk. I’m so, so sorry.  _

_ But I can’t let you win. _

It was so painful, so agonizing, his SOUL felt as though it was slowly breaking apart. He was angry, he was belligerent, he was vindictive. But he still loved her. 

That was why he had to put an end to this accursed timeline and hopefully SAVE Frisk from spiraling further down from this sinful path she had chosen to take.

They had done the same song and dance for so many times that he lost count, each time exhaustingly longer than the last. At one point, Sans began to noticed that, in fact, he was not truly fighting Frisk. Something else was playing her mind and simultaneously controlling her actions like a puppet with strings. 

_ Something malevolent and demonic.  _

He was desperate to stop the human. To bring her back. To end this  _nightmare_.

Sans felt all his efforts went to waste as the knife slashed his ribcage open. He could taste the iron of his own DETERMINATION akin to blood rushing in his mouth and gushing out of the wound, staining his hoodie.

Sans closed his eyes and smiled with resign.

“So...guess that’s it, huh?”

_ I’m sorry. I just wasn’t strong enough. _

“Just...don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t SAVE you. _

“Well. I’m going to Grillby’s,” He chuckled breathlessly, walking unsteadily away from the human’s field of view. “Papyrus, do you want anything?”

_ I’m sorry I failed you. _

The monster felt himself dissipating into dust. 

**********

He woke up back in Snowdin.

“What in the...?”

He was first hit with confusion, than realization, than anxiety. He rushed out of his room and saw his brother up and about.  Alive.

_ Did Frisk RESET?  _

_ If she did, than that means....! _

Sans didn’t wait a second longer as he teleported to the door that led to the Ruins. 

He stared at it with baited breath.

_ Please let it be Frisk. Please let it be a peaceful timeline. Please. I just want her back. _

And miraculously, for once, Sans’ wish was granted. 

Frisk came out of the Ruins, no longer hostile and murderous as she had been in the previous iteration. Her eyes were no longer red with bloodlust. When she noticed him waiting for her, her sapphire blue hues became glossy with tears as she sprinted towards him. He happily opened his arms and embraced her as tight as he could. 

“Welcome back, buddy.” Sans chuckled with relief, his face buried in her hazel brown hair, inhaling her sweet and fragrant scent. 

“I’m back, Sans.” She responded with equal emotion and a shaky laugh.

The ice that lingered in his SOUL melted away, as the vibrant colors and the warmth came rushing back into his world. 

**********

“Sans? Are you ready?” 

Frisk’s gentle and sweet voice broke the monster out of his reminiscence.  He was suddenly reminded of the present timeline, where he had been ready to accompany her on her last journey through the Underground.

A loving smile wormed its way onto his skull as Sans stepped forward, his SOUL brimming with happiness and HoPe. 

“Right behind ya, sweetheart.” He answered with delight.

This time, he wished earnestly that spring would last forever. 


	5. Day 5 - Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you in a little secret: I have been a die-hearted Frans shipper since November 2018, but I couldn't muster up enough courage to participate in Fransweek 2019. Starting now, I'm going to actively participate each year! *filled with DETERMINATION* 
> 
> Also, as an aspiring fanfic writer, I'm planning to write my own Undertale AU soon. I wish I could draw the comic, but my skills aren't quite there yet. ^^"

It was a nice change, Frisk thought to herself, to actually have Sans travel through the Underground with her and actively helping her through each obstacles and puzzles. It felt strange, sure, but it was pleasant and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Her thoughts wandered back to the timelines when she had to move forward by herself. Frisk and Sans interacted significantly less, aside from the occasional moments where she would find the latter randomly popping up in one of his many stations. Frisk always felt that there were a certain distance between them, physically and perhaps emotionally, despite having a very close friendship. 

What’s more, when she continuously overused her unique power to manipulate time, Sans was even more reclusive and distant every time they saw each other. Probably because of how things spiraled downhill one RESET after another. ~~_The familiar pang of guilt hit her much harder than she would have liked._~~

~~~~Back then, Frisk’s affections for Sans hadn’t been as strong. She had believed her feelings would never be reciprocated, and so she had tried to brush it aside as a naive, silly crush; the human was too curious about her god-like ability that she never really spared a thought for anything else. She gave in to the temptation, the desire to witness every single outcome. ~~ _And regretted every second of it._~~

~~~~Frisk began to feel her friendship with Sans slowly fade and wither away as the emotional distance between them grew with each RESET. She had been too far gone to stop herself, no longer able to control her own actions or the malicious whispers of a an unfathomable force that she had mistakenly awaken with her corrupted DETERMINATION.

It was scary how easily Frisk and Sans had become mortal enemies where they had been best friends. Her decisions had unintentionally created an invisible wall that blocked out any residue of affection that she now understood was mutual.

_If only I had realized it sooner. I can’t believe I betrayed him like that._

“Frisk, hey,” Sans’ concerned voice suddenly snapped the brunette out of her trance. “Are you feeling okay? Ya kind of zoned out for a moment there. Tired already? Do ya need to rest a little?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s okay, I’m fine,” She shook her head and looked up at him with a bright smile. “Besides, we just got pass the Lab, we’re going to encounter Mettaton again soon. No time to rest, we need to make this timeline count!”

Sans’ gaze was filled with adoration as he chuckled playfully at Frisk’s determined expression. He gently took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Whatever ya say, Frisky. As long as we can move forward together, I’m good with anything.” He grinned with ease.

Frisk let out a content sigh as she basked in the precious moment. She was so glad that things had worked out between them in the end and that they could put the past behind them and become something even more. Now that the skeleton was there with her every step of the way, Frisk felt she could surpass any obstacle and finally, _finally_ achieve a true happy ending.

_As long as we’re together, we’ll go far into the distance stronger than ever._

“Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” She softly whispered up to him, rosy blush dusting her cheeks. “I’m so happy that I can continue on with you by my side.”

Sans smiled lovingly. He learnt over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too. And I’ll always be with you from now on, no matter how far our destiny takes us.”


	6. Day 6 - Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than a crossover, I thought "why not write them their own fairytale?" and I did just that. I feel like it's original, and I like it much better this way.

_Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a human girl and a monster._

_The monster was born in a kingdom whose civilization was wronged for many years, and was trapped below a grand mountain. He had never seen the bright and radiant sun, nor had he ever witness the beauty and serenity of the night sky glittered with millions of stars above. He yearned for freedom and the chance to live on the surface world._

_The girl was a kind-hearted and curious human, who knew nothing but compassion and MERCY. But unfortunately enough, she resides in an unhappy home and had to live through a childhood full of struggles and abuse. She yearned for love and recognition._

_One day, the human girl was fed up with her miserable life above ground and decided to hopefully put an end to it all by jumping down a large hole with seemingly endless depth._

_Little did she know, she ended up in a wondrous world where every creature came in all form and size, and who understood compassion just as much as she did. The human was very delighted to have made such a magnificent discovery, and very saddened when she learnt of their confinement that had been since more than a hundred years. She decided right then that she would SAVE them from torment and allow them the freedom they deserved._

_It was with no surprise that the monster and the human was destined to meet. They quickly became friends as the monster was very endeared by the girl’s (kindness) and DETERMINATION to do the right thing. Soon enough, as time went on, they both fell deeply in love with each other without even realizing it. Their future seemed to promise nothing but happiness._

_But their fleeting romance took a tragic turn as a demonic entity rose from its tomb by the pure force of DETERMINATION that the human girl possessed, caused by the endless rewound of time and space, the said mortal’s godly power. The spirit was full of HATE and malice as it latched onto the her SOUL and manipulated her. The human began to terminate monsters, one after another, until there was no one left but the monster who was once her best friend._

_The monster was vindictive as he took matters upon his own hands and brought judgement upon the corrupted human. However, he still loved her so much that it tore his SOUL apart to be the one responsable for her countless deaths. In the end, he could not free her from darkness and died as she mercilessly delivered a fatal blow._

_The human realized her mistake far too late, as the kingdom of magical creatures were no more, and she paid the price dearly as the awoken demon prepared to destroy the world. However, in order to atone for her sins, the girl exchanged her SOUL for one last chance to make things right. The demon gladly accepted with mirth, and wound back time itself to restore the wondrous kingdom._

_The monster and the human girl eventually found each other again, and no words could ever express their joy as they embraced one another, filled with content and a silent promise to never let anything get between them ever again._

************

Frisk awoke from her slumber, suddenly reminded of her surroundings. She sat up slowly as she looked around the open field, illuminated by the soft shimmering moonlight, her hazel brown hair flowing slightly with the gentle breeze of a spring evening.

_Ah, that’s right,_ she thought to herself, _I’m on the surface with Sans, Papyrus and all of my friends and family._

It seemed not so long ago that Frisk had finally SAVEd monster-kind (again), along with her new best friend and brother Asriel. She gave the monster prince half of her SOUL, allowing him to maintain his true form and to be able to live a happy life, just like he should have had all those years ago. 

She had to admit that it was not all that easy living with half a SOUL, and it was a last-minute idea that did not please Sans very much, but Frisk would rather share a part of her compassion and love for Asriel to feel emotions than let him remain as a soulless and villainous flower.

That came with quite a few consequences though. For instance, Frisk’s memory deteriorated a little, as well as her health and well-being in general. She was weaker and more vulnerable to external trauma and she got constantly tired if overworked (monster ambassador work was no joke). Her closed ones were extremely protective over her, and since she couldn’t even remember why she came to this hill and dozed off in the first place, they must have been very worried. 

“I should probably go back,” Frisk sighed quietly as she stood up. A voice suddenly called out to her from afar. “Huh?”

“Frisk! Oh thank the stars, there you are! I was worried sick!” 

The brunette eyes crinkled with joy and a smile bloomed on her lips as she recognized the familiar silhouette of her lover.

“I’m sorry Sans,” She sheepishly replied. “I just wanted to get some fresh air, and I guess I forgot the time. I sort of...took a power snooze, haha.”

“Goddamnit Frisk, ya really gave me a good scare,” Sans approaches her calmly, his expression a mixture of relief and scolding. “And you know full well how Tori gets when you do this kind of thing. Come on, let’s get you home before she grinds me into bone paste.”

Frisk giggled softly as she held on to Sans’ arm, her sapphire blue eyes staring up at him lovingly.

“You know, I had a weird dream,” She began as they walked down the hill together. “It’s like our destiny had been decided beforehand and everything around us is a fairytale written by fate. Isn’t it funny?”

“Really?” The monster mused. “And how does our story end?”

“Like how all fairytales should end,” Frisk answered with a gentle tone. “With a happy ending.”

_And they lived happily ever after._


	7. Day 7 - Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it folks, the special chapter you have been waiting for since the beginning of fransweek.
> 
> I want to express my gratitude to those who have chosen to read my fransweek 2020 participation and especially to those who gave kudos to my work. Thank you so much, and happy Valentine's Day everyone! ^3^

“Valen-whatsit now?” Sans gawked.  
  


“ _Valentine’s_ , as in Valentine's Day, ya bonehead,” Undyne said matter-of-factly, leaning over the shorter skeleton with her arms on her hips. “Frisk told me it’s the day of the year where humans celebrate love and that she’s prepared something special for you. What about you, huh?”  
  


Sans stood completely still, his eye lights fizzling out and drops of sweat began to form on his skull.  
  


“Uh....”  
  


“You don’t have anything, do you?” The former fish warrior narrowed her good eye at him.  
  


“Hey, it’s not my fault that I wasn’t aware of human festivities,” Sans retorted defensively. “I’d bet my stack of ketchup that you haven’t got shit for Alphys until Frisk told you about it either.”  
  


Undyne snorted as she straightened herself and crossed her arms.  
  


“True, but at least I got her a present just on time. You on the other hand, are in big trouble, ‘cause the punk is coming home from her ambassador work in an hour. I’d say you should move your bony ass and buy her something if you don’t want to disappoint her.”  
  


“Joke’s on you _bass_ , I don’t have an ass,” Sans nonchalantly shoved his hands in his marine blue hoodie pocket that Frisk gave him back at Snowdin, but in truth he was internally panicking. “When you find it, let _minnow_. If you’ll excuse me, imma head right out, _cod_ some things to prepare for the lady. _Sea_ ya!”

  
He couldn’t quite make out the fish monster’s expression to his intended puns as he teleported, but he thought he caught the glimpse of her flipping him the bird. _Heh._

It was a little harmless fun, but it did little to actually calm him down from the problem at hand.  
  


Without much thought, he instantly warped into Ebott town square where he knew there were a lot of shops and stores where he could hopefully find a gift for Frisk before she came home.  
  


He didn’t actually process the fact that he had absolutely no idea what he could possibly get her until realization hit him.  
  


“This is torture,” He muttered to himself, turning left and right as he scanned all of the windows full of Valentine’s Day decorations, chocolates and presents on display. “How am I supposed to choose what is best for her?”  
  


Taking a minute to calm down, Sans began to stroll down the pavement and eyeing each store as he passed by, a jumble of thoughts passing through his mind which weren’t all that helpful.  
  


 _Would she like chocolates?_ _Wait, what kind of chocolates does she even like? Scratch that, maybe flowers then? But flowers are too common...Maybe a new dress? Jewelry? Teddy bear? Why is this so flipping difficult?!_  
  


Sans ran a hand down his face, frustrated at all the possible choices but can not make a decent one. It was clear that if he wanted to do this right, he couldn’t do it alone, especially not within such a short time.  
  


He’d have to make a few calls.

********

  
Frisk sighed tiredly as she opened the door and stepped inside the home she shared with Sans and Papyrus. It wasn’t easy convincing Toriel to let her live with the skeleton brothers at first, however her mother eventually came to agree that Frisk was old enough to make her own decisions. Furthermore, it was hard to keep the human and her monster lover even two feet apart from each other.  
  


The ambassador was met with a pleasant surprise when she stumbled upon the living room and discovered petals of roses spread across the floor, leading up towards the stairs. Across the walls were dozens of heart-framed pictures of her and the older brother, taken from their greatest and most memorable moments together. Frisk followed the path of the rose petals as she looked at each photo frame, her eyes mesmerized and her heart touched. She knew instantly that this must be Sans’ Valentine’s Day gift for her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what other surprises he had prepared before her return.  
  


Arriving at the second floor, Frisk came to a halt before the bedroom door that she shared with Sans, slowly pushing it open nervously.  
  


She walked inside and gasped in awe at the sight of Sans standing out at the balcony, various lit candles were placed everywhere as well as a questionable number of presents of all sorts laid around his feet. The monster himself were holding a large bouquet of neatly arranged red roses in one hand, and in the other one a glamorous pink heart-shaped box of deluxe and premium chocolate with a subtle MTT tag at the corner.  
  


“Welcome home, sweetheart,” He said with a sheepish grin, partially delighted at her reaction and partially panicking if he wasn’t trying too much. “I uh.... _tibia_ honest I didn’t really know about this whole...Valentine’s thing until a while ago....but I still wanted to show you how much I love you and...well....”  
  


“Sans,” Frisk brought both of her hands to her face, tears of happiness making her sapphire hues shimmered like the jewel itself. “I don’t know what to say....This is the best gift you could possibly ever give me. Thank you.”

Sans beamed with love and joy as his girlfriend dropped her suitcase, running across the room and up to him and hugged him tightly. He carefully set down the chocolates and the bouquet to return her embrace. They stayed like that for a moment until Frisk wiped her tears and leant back to smile up at him.

“I’m afraid that my present for you can’t compare, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Frisk quickly sauntered back to her suitcase and pulled out a beautifully wrapped present. She then walked back to Sans and handed it to him. He tore the wrapping paper with care to reveal a box and dug his hand inside. His eye sockets widened as he stared at the glass bottle which he pulled out, filled with paper folded and confetti stars, their color metallic as to reflect the light in a marvelous way.

“Frisk, t-this is...” He stuttered.

“I know how much you love the stars, and I wanted you to feel like you can have them right here with you.” She gazed at him lovingly. “Do you like it?”

Sans glanced back and forth between his lover and the glass bottle, his emotions rendering him speechless. After a full second, a warm and genuine smile appeared on his skull.

“I love it,” He answered earnestly. “But actually, I already have the brightest star in the sky.”

Frisk cocked her head in confusion before gasping softly as he once again took her into his arms.

“I already have you, love.” He whispered with content.

The human sighed happily, her arms coming up behind his back to hold him closer to her SOUL.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sans.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Frisk.”

**Author's Note:**

> All constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
